The present invention relates to a plate for a magnet cylinder to perform various types of processes, e.g., scoring, cut-marking, embossing, printing, coating, and the like on a sheet-like material or web.
As a conventional plate for a magnet cylinder, a plate magnetically mounted on the outer surface of the magnet cylinder which opposes an impression cylinder for conveying a sheet and has a magnet buried in its outer surface is proposed, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-237018. Additionally, a plate which is positioned by a positioning jig with respect to the magnet cylinder, and magnetically mounted on the outer surface of the magnet cylinder is proposed, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-164390.
According to the above-described conventional plate, when discharging the plate from the magnetic cylinder, an operator holds the plate with his/her hand to remove it from the outer surface of the magnet cylinder. Hence, in order to hold the plate with his/her hand, he/she must execute an operation of removing the trailing edge of the plate from the outer surface of the magnet cylinder with a spatula or the like before removing the entire plate. In this case, in order to prevent a removed portion from being magnetically mounted on the outer surface of the magnet cylinder again, the operator must hold the removed portion with his/her hand. Hence, the operator must remove the plate with one hand while holding the removed portion with the other hand. This requires cumbersome operation and increases the load of the operator, thus posing a problem. Specifically, when the plate has a large outer size, the operator cannot remove the plate while holding the removed portion by himself/herself.